Trainwreck
by TyRocks15
Summary: Simon's been crushing on Jeanette. What happens when he get's up the nerve to ask her to the prom, but his sweet and pure freind turns spicy and dirty after he asks her? Read and find out where this trainwreck takes us!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you she's not even a girl," Brittany mumbled to Eleanor as she ate lunch with her sisters. The two watched Jeanette slouched over with her sweat shirt, ripped jeans, and sneakers eating spaghetti with no manners what so ever. Her face had a few globs of tomato sauce but she took no notice. She looked over and noticed the two staring at her like she was crazy. She spoke with her mouth full.

"What?" she asked annoyed. "Why are looking at me like that?" Brittany got up and at next to Jeanette.

"You know, now that were high school freshman do you think you could start acting like a…girl?!" she asked giving her the eyes.

"I act like a girl all the time!" Brittany and Eleanor pointed to their cloths. Brittany was wearing a really short pink skirt, heels, earrings, a diamond necklace, her hair was perfectly parted and was in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a pink top that said Baby Doll in sparkly letters. Eleanor was wearing a normal length green skirt , a black shirt with a giant green peace sign, she had black ballet flats and had two curly pigtails. They pointed to Jeanette. She had on distressed skinny jeans, dark navy blue Aeropastle hoodie , and black converses. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. Jeanette turned away from her lunch and faced her sisters.

"So maybe I'm not "girly" but I'm perfectly capable of being as girly and pretty as I want to. Besides," she stuffed more spaghetti in her mouth and spoke. " It matters more of what's on the inside than the outside." She stated. Brittany and Eleanor shot each other looks. Eleanor got up and stood behind Jeanette.

"We'll a little presentation never hurt anyone." Eleanor tapped her chin and began thinking. "Let's start with this hair." She undid Jeanette's bun and combed her hair through with her fingers. She than took off her sweatshirt exposing her glittery tank underneath. She marveled at her work. "Don't slouch." She straightened out he back.

"You look so beautiful now." Eleanor complimented. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Like that will do any good." Jeanette moaned. She took her ribbon back from Eleanor and tied her hair up in a sloppy pony tail. "I honestly don't care that I'm not all girly and materialistic. Like some of the other airheads at this school." The three looked around at all the girls in the cafeteria looking in mirrors and fixing their hair and make-up.

"You know the real problem is, is that you're afraid to be different." Brittany concluded. "You're afraid to change because you don't know what will happen. You think the universe will explode!" she said waving around her arms. Jeanette was outraged.

"I am not! I'm just like the other girls around here. I'm certainly just as pretty, as you two say I am. The only difference is that I pride myself on being a well rounded person," she lectured. "Not some dress up doll. I'm just as good as the other girls and I could do whatever they can if I tried. And like you also said we have everything they have and more."

Brittany paced behind her. "Oh yeah? Than why don't you have a date to the prom in two weeks?"

"Oh come on, not everyone has a date. You guys don't."

"I'm going with Theodore. Member?"

"We'll you don't have a date." She told Brittany.

"Actually I'm going with Alvin." She said proudly. "We made up last night at that party. Hey, you should go with Simon. We could all triple date."

Jeanette thought for a moment. She didn't like Simon like that but she did need a date. But they were just friends and nothing more. She tapped her chin and thought some more. That would be sort of selfish using him just for one night when she didn't like him at all. But they could go as friends…

"Well maybe. He is sweet but I'm just not that into him." Brittany and Eleanor scoffed.

"We'll everybody can tell he's into you." Eleanor said happily. "The way he's always catching you when you fall, he always studies with you, the way he always listens when you talk to him, how he blushes when you get close. And he's always asking where you are." She confirmed.

"Really?" Jeanette squeaked. "Maybe I will ask him. I mean, I can't go dateless."

"Great! It's a triple date and I'm sure Simon will be so excited to go with you." Brittany said. "But first we need to give you a makeover so you'll look hot."

"Guys," Jeanette sighed. "I'm not going to change my appearance just so I can look great for prom. I want to be known as me. Not Barbie Jr."

"Fine." Brittany huffed. "But your still getting a makeover one way or another….."

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

On the other side of the cafeteria Simon was scanning the room looking for a date to the prom. Being one of the chipmunks, Simon had been asked by tons of popular, pretty girls but all of them were materialistic and self centered. He needed the right one. His eyes took a double take when they landed on Jeanette eating pasta. She was so perfect in his eyes. He loved her to death and was dieing to ask her but he could never face rejection from someone so close to him. Plus, he didn't want to risk their friendship. He sighed and looked at her. She was so perfect. Unlike all the other girls at this school she had natural beauty. No hair extensions, fake nails, spray tan, nose job, make-up, contacts, or died blonde hair (whish explained why half the student body was in fact bleach blonds). She had natural beauty.

"Just ask her already. Your killing me!" Alvin yelled in Simon's ear. Simon awoke from his fantasy about Jeanette.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked even though he knew.

"How your looking at Jeanette." Theodore mentioned "We all know you like her. You should ask her. She doesn't bite"

Simon sighed. His brothers would never understand. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is." Alvin said quickly. "Ask the girl, go to the prom, make-out, get married, have kids, grow old together. How hard is that?" he finished with haste as he clasped his hand together.

Simon was not amused. "It's just that, Jeanette is so perfect and delicate and close to me. One wrong move and our friendship flies out the window." He sighed and ate one of his fries. "She just different from all the girls from all the girls at this school. She's pure, beautiful, and un materialistic."

"Well…" Theodore thought. " You should try it. What have you got to lose?"

"My best friend! Plus, what if she says no. Than she'll know I love her and that she doesn't like me back." Simon sighed again.

"Just take a risk for once!" Alvin ranted "You guys are perfect for each other. You're like twins! How smart can you two be if you didn't know that." Alvin snorted.

As much of pain Alvin was, he was right. Simon and Jeanette were perfect for each other. What did he really have to loose…

"I'm going to take a risk for one and ask her. Anything for love."

'_Just hope Jeanette stays herself for the prom. Just the way I like her.' _Simon thought

**A/n: Wow! So Britt and Ellie want Jeanette to change and Simon doesn't? And talk about foreshadowing. Which side will she choose…**_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking this story so far! Just to tell you I'm going to be out of the country on vacation from April 8****th**** till the 12****th**** so I'm not going to be able to ^date or review till maybe Tuesday. Just letting you know!**

That afternoon Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked home together from school. Simon had decided to get it off his chest and tell Jeanette how he felt about her today. Alvin and Theodore were trying to tell him the best way to tell her about his feelings.

"What you really need to do is just open the door to her house and sweep her into a passionate kiss that she'll never forget. Than tell her that you love her and bam! She'll melt right in your arms."

Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing that Alvin. To soon. Honestly, what goes on in that empty head of yours?"

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know."

"Shocker." Simon mumbled.

"Hey I've got and idea!" Theodore exclaimed. "Why not bake her a cake and stick a ring in it. Than she'll bit into it and see the ring. Than you can get down on one knee and say 'will you be mine'" Alvin and Simon looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Okay one: I don't want her to choke on the ring. And two: I'm not getting married." Simon said. "I'm just going to go to her house with flowers and tell her how I feel. That's the most sensible thing to do." Alvin and Theodore looked at their feet. Later that evening Simon walked to the florist and picked a bouquet of 2 dozen pink and white roses and made his way over the chipettes house.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the girls house The Chipettes were eating dinner without Mrs. Miller because she was at bingo. Eleanor had made BBQ ribs with baked potatoes. The two were still convincing Jeanette to get a makeover.

"Why are you so against this?" Brittany questioned.

"Because you guys like me for who I am and So does Simon and the boys. Changing isn't necessary." She concluded.

"Well, be that way but it's your turn to do the dishes. Later." Brittany and Eleanor made their way upstairs to finish their homework wile Jeanette cleaned the dishes when she heard the doorbell. She slipped off her cleaning gloves and sprinted over to the door. She was surprised to see Simon at the door with 2 dozen roses in his hands.

"Oh. Hi Simon. What's Up?" she asked.

Simon cleared his throat. "Um…I brought these for you. Here." He handed Jeanette the roses. A smile spread across her face as she smelled the flowers.

"Simon there lovely." She gave him a hug and a smile

"Why did you get me these?" Simon sighed.

"We should sit down." She lead him to the couch as they say down facing each other. "Will you go to the prom with me?" he asked. She stared at him open mouthed.

"Sure Simon, we can go together." She said excitedly.

"As more than friends." He said to her.

"Simon what I are you talking about, I mean we have been friend for years and-" he cut her off.

"Jeanette I know that we have been friends for a very long time but I really want to be with you. As a couple. Holding hands, more than friendly hugs, dates, kissing….I really want to be with you as your boyfriend. You?"

Jeanette was to shocked to speak. She thought about all the Brittany and Ellie had said. He was crazy for her. Was she crazy for him? She did like him a little bit and he was cute. They were just like each other in everyway. They would make a cute couple. She could see them 20 years from now with 3 kids and a happy life. They would be soul mates. She realized she did **love** him. Simon was getting worried. "Jeanette?" he asked waving his hand in front of her glasses.

She woke up from her daze a put both hands on his shoulders. She yanked him in towards him and pressed their lips together. He kind of tasted like mint to her. She had her hands around his neck when they were done. As she let go, their lips were about one centimeter apart.

"So…is that a yes?" he chuckled. When their lips were still close. She giggled. "What's so funny?" Simon asked her.

"You taste like mint." She giggled moving away. She playfully hit him in the arm. They were now about 2 feet away sitting on the couch.

"Well you taste like BBQ sauce and cherries." He chuckled as he pinched her nose and tickled her around her middle. She began laughing uncontrollably on her back onto the floor as he continued to tickle her. She eventually stood up and tried to tickle him but Simon was too quick for her. He kept tickling her as she jumped up and down.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" she giggled as he kept going. She ran around the couch as he chased after her. She slipped and fell face first into his chest.

"I win." He mumbled into her ear. She could not stop giggling. He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her around the living room like a groom would carry his bride. She laughed harder as the two swirled around the living room. Pure happiness.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Over the next few days Simon and Jeanette could not get enough of each other. They spent every second they could with each other. Within a matter of days the paparazzi had caught up to them and named them Hollywood's cutest couple. They made several magazine covers and the Celebrity news show. Everything was working out perfectly until one day when Simon was sitting with Alvin and his friends at lunch. The subject was "their ladies".

"Yo Simon." Alvin's friend Jett asked him "Your dating that Jeanette right?" Simon smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay…so what's it like dating a guy?!" Jett and the other guys were laughing hysterically at his joke. Simon rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, two tables down Jeanette had heard her name. She listened in closer to everything they were saying.

"Guys, I know Jeanette's not as girly or blonde as most other girls here but she's awesome. The most beautiful girl I've ever met." Simon said. Jeanette awed at Simon's words.

"Yeah well, she needs some help. Has she even herd of a brush?" Jett went on. "Or the words four-eyes." The others began to laugh once more. Jeanette was hurt. Was she really as bad as they said she was?

Jett noticed Simon's eyes narrow at him. "Don't get me wrong dude. I've seen her in celebrity photos and she's hot. Just not as hot as Missy. My girl." Jeanette had herd enough. This time Simon didn't even stand up for her the other times. She finished eating than went to her locker early. Maybe she needed a change…

**Just to tell you I'm going to be out of the country on vacation from April 8****th**** till the 12****th**** so I'm not going to be able to ^date or review till maybe Tuesday. Just letting you know! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

After last period Jeanette was trying to walk out of the school building without running into anyone she knew including Simon. Jeanette was almost out of the building when she collided into the open door of Simon's locker. The chipmunks herd a loud thud and turned around to see his girlfriend on the ground. She moaned.

"Oh my gosh! Jeanette sweetie, are you okay?" Simon asked. He knelt down next to her and picked her head up off the ground. Her eyes fluttered open to see Simon in front of her.

"Yeah I think so honey." She moaned as Simon rubbed her head. He pulled her up as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure because I think you left a dent in my locker?" Jeanette let out a small chuckle. "You want me to walk you home. You look sort of dazed."

"Oh that's alright. I'm fine; you know I trip all the time. You know I'm clumsy." She giggled.

"Yeah. You are quite the train wreck." Simon chuckled.

"What?"

"You know, someone who's clumsy, always breaking things." Simon paused. "Someone who is…crazy." She playfully hit him in the side. "Just the way I like them." She smiled and looked at her feet.

"I'll see you later." She turned and let out a huff of air when she got outside. Jeanette took the long way home. She had a lot of thinking to do.

**_____________________**

**IOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXI **

Jeanette's mind was weighed down with thoughts as she made her way home. She couldn't get Simon's words out of her head. '_Train wreck…just the way I like them' _but was it the way she liked herself. She wanted to be the best version of herself and loved by more than just Simon and her sisters. Until a few days ago she had never even had a boyfriend let alone kiss a boy. And why? Because she never had bothered to put on a skirt, wear makeup, or wear designer cloths. Mrs. Miller had always told the girls that presentation was everything. But what happened to it's what's on the inside that matters? She figured that if they were not attracted to the outside that thy would never want to get to know the inside. Like a butterfly. Since the cocoon is unattractive, nobody really would know that there was a beautiful butterfly inside waiting to show its potential. It was her time to open up. Jeanette turned into her driveway and opened the door to find Brittany and Eleanor sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi Jeanette, where have-"Jeanette cut the two off.

"I want a makeover." She stated quickly. Brittany and Eleanor gave each other smiles as they took Jeanette by the hands and lead her upstairs.

"I knew you would come around sooner or later!" Brittany squealed. "Trust me you won't regret this."

'_I hope so' _Jeanette thought. Brittany and Eleanor had Jeanette stand up in their bedroom as they paced around her wondering what look to give her. After a good 15 minutes of taking notes and mumbling to each other. The three had decided the perfect look for her: A modern Sandy from Grease, leather mini-micro skirts, high red stilettos, and lots of makeup, a sexy voice, and plenty of tank and crop tops. Plus, no glasses and perfectly curled hair. They began immediately.

First, Eleanor help Jeanette with her face and hair while Brittany looked for outfits. Jeanette sat in Brittany's vanity chair as Eleanor showed her different mascaras, lip sticks, blush, eye shadows, and nail polishes.

"For your look we should go for sparkly reds, browns, and hot pinks. But fist, do you remember where you put those contact lenses that Mrs. Miller gave you?" Eleanor asked.

"In the bathroom, top cabinet on the right." Jeanette instructed. Eleanor quickly began digging into the cabinets until she found Jeanette's unused contacts. Jeanette took her glasses off and carefully placed them in her eyes. She blinked. Everything was so clear and colorful! She had never seen this clearly. Maybe this makeover would work for her.

"Perfect." Eleanor gazed. "Now you can see your pretty green eyes. Now let's begin with the makeup." Eleanor began with a base. Jeanette had fairly even skin so she only needed a light color in only a few places. After the base was done, she applied a light pinkish and brown blush. Jeanette thought that was a silly idea since she blushed every time Simon kissed her in public or she fell on her butt. This was quite often. So Eleanor reduced it to a soft brown. Next was the lips. To make them shiny and bold Eleanor had put on red lip stick and a shiny coating of lip gloss and plumper over it. She gave Jeanette an extra tube of pink lip stick in case she wanted a change. After that there was the eyes. Eleanor had put on two coats of mascara on Jeanette's eyes and metallic pink eye shadow. To finish it off she gave Jeanette lovely French tips and painted her toes pink. She looked gorgeous. Jeanette looked in the vanity mirror to see a beautiful brunette staring back at her in shock. She couldn't believe that the girl was her.

"I knew you had potential but this is crazy!" Eleanor exclaimed. "You look even better than I thought you would and were not even anywhere near done." Just than, Brittany walked in the room with about a half dozen skirts in her arms.

"Hey what size skirt do you…" her voice trailed off when she saw Jeanette's face. "Whoa!" Jeanette just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Okay Cinderella, let's go pick out your outfit." She motioned for Jeanette to follow as Ellie cleaned up all of the makeup.

Jeanette looked at her bed which was covered in little outfits. Literally, all of the skirts were no longer than 6 inches and the tops were either a crop top, tube top, or just a practically see through tank. As Jeanette was scanning the bed for an outfit, Brittany came out of her closet with three pairs off shoes. One were black high heeled boots that would probably go up to Jeanette's knees, the second were a pair of thick heeled blue stilettos with a flower by the toe, and the third was a pair of red opened toed heels. They all were pretty high.

"Are you kidding me?" Jeanette asked. "I'll fall and break my nose with those."

Brittany rolled her blue eyes. "These are the only shoes that will work with your look. Besides, no offence but these are way cuter that those sneakers that your always wearing." Brittany noticed worry in Jeanette's eyes. "Don't worry before school tomorrow I'll teach you how to walk in them. I promise, by tomorrow you'll be walking like a model."

Jeanette sighed. "I'll guess I'll take the red ones. But if I fall and break my face, you're paying for my hospital room and medical bill."

Brittany chuckled. "I'll take that chance. So what outfit are you wearing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to need some help here." Just that Eleanor walked into the room.

"We'll you have come to the right place."

In about and hour the three had decided on the perfect outfit for Jeanette. A lacy navy blue tank top from Hollister, a micro mini black leather skirt, and the red heels she had picked. Last but not least was her hair.

"NO!" Jeanette shouted as she sat in the bathroom, listening to Brittany and Eleanor's idea to give Jeanette blond highlights and give her layers. Not to mention cut her hair from down her back to just below her underarms.

"But Jeanette," Eleanor pleaded. "Just trust us. We know what were doing."

"But I love my hair! And I don't think that you guys are exactly qualified for giving highlights and layers." She mumbled.

Brittany put her hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "To complete this makeover you have to take risks. Trust me, you'll look hot when were done. Trust me." She said softly.

Jeanette sighed a sigh of defeat. "Fine! But please not to blonde and not to short." She warned.

Jeanette was lead over to a chair and sat down, nervous as ever. She pulled her hair to the front and gripped it one last time. She sighed once more and that flipped it back. "Let's just get this over with." She gulped. "Do your worst." She said over dramatically.

Brittany and Eleanor rolled their eyes. Eleanor began cutting Jeanette's hair. One by one, clumps of Jeanette's brown main fell to the floor. She had her head down and eyes closed and praying that this would turn out well. After, enough hair had fallen to the floor to make a wig; the two decided it was time for the highlights. Brittany took a bottle of dye from the counter and stuck a q-tip looking tool in the bottle. She took a piece of Jeanette's newly cut hair and ran the q-tip through it from top to bottom. She did about twenty of them until she was done. She turned Jeanette to face the mirror.

"Oh snap!" was all Jeanette could say. She was gorgeous! Simon would be so surprised! She got up from the chair and gave each of her sisters a big bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Glad that we could help. Personally, you look **amazing**!" Eleanor complimented.

"I just hope Simon thinks so." Jeanette wished. Just than the girls herd Mrs. Miller's voice from the living room.

"Quick! Put on your cloths. Mrs. Miller should see the new you."

Jeanette ran to the closet and pulled out the cloths that Brittany and she picked out. Meanwhile, Britt and Ellie told Mrs. Miller to take a seat on the couch. She was curious to see what this was all about. Brittany and Ellie stood on either sides of the stairs.

"Presenting the new and improved, Jeanette Miller." They announced.

Jeanette slowly crept down the stairs to see Mrs. Miller staring in shock at the super model that was her daughter.

"Girls, why is there a super model in the living room?" Jeanette blushed. **YOU CAN SEE HER OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE COMENT ON THAT!**

"That's no model…that's Jeanette"

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in Mrs. Miller had driven the girls to school in her convertible. All the way Jeanette's legs were shaking in the back seat. She couldn't stop thinking about what if Simon had a bad reaction. Eleanor looked in the back seat of the car and noticed Jeanette's shaking.

"Your going to be fine. Simon will love your new look. So do we." She placed her hand on Jeanette's knee and stopped the shaking. She was probably right. She took deep breaths and gazed out the window at the passing trees and people. Even though they weren't looking, she felt their eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Jeanette scrunched down in her seat. She wish she could go home, put on her most comfortable sweat suit, wash the makeup off her face and take out these irritating contacts.

She felt the car come to a screeching hault. She began to feel woozy coming into school looking like this. Brittany and Eleanor hopped out of the car as they saw Theodore and Alvin. They both immediately walked over to their boyfriends and began to engage in conversation. Jeanette was still sitting straight up in the backseat looking into space.

"Jeanette?" Mrs. Miller said.

She gulped. "Yes."

"You haven't moved yet." She pointed out.

Jeanette sighed and slowly stood up and hopped out of the car almost tripping over her heels. Mrs. Miller quickly drove off leaving Jeanette standing in front of the school with a bunch off rowdy high schoollers. She was getting curious looks from most of the guys and hoots as she made her way slowly to the door. Meanwhile, Eleanor and Brittany were talking to Alvin and Theodore when Jeanette caught Alvin's eye.

Jeanette had gotten pulled over by a group of skater boys. That night Brittany and Eleanor had also taught her how to talk to guys. She was doing a pretty good job flirting.

"Sorry babe." Alvin said to Brittany as he cut her off. "Super hottie 12:00." He coolly walked over to were Jeanette was sitting.

"Brittany aren't you going to do anything?" Theodore asked. "He is your boyfriend and all."

"Trust me Theo." She chuckled. "This is going to be interesting…"

Alvin walked up behind Jeanette and cleared his throat. "Hey babe. What's your name?" he asked coolly putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jeanette, what's your-"She shirked when she saw who she was flirting with.

"J-JEANETTE?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"**Never **mention this to anyone!" she ordered.

"Agreed. What happened to you! You look really…hot." He breathed taking her in. She blushed and tried to remember what Brittany had taught her about talking with guys. '_Never give them a straight answer' _she had said.

"Brittany and Eleanor happened." She chuckled. "Do you know where Simon is?"

"Oh um…yeah…he's uh… at his locker." He breathed., "Whoa." He repeated looking at her up and down. He licked his lips which made Jeanette feel even more uncomfortable.

"Thanks Alvin. See ya later." She patted him on the shoulder before she strutted into the school. Alvin watched her leave as he made his way back over to the others.

"Did you get her number?" Brittany cheerfully asked when he got back over to the group. She, Eleanor and Theodore began laughing at Alvin's flustered face.

"Real funny guys." Alvin said sarcastically, as he put his arm around Brittany as they walked into school.

Jeanette said goodbye to the skaters and walked through the door to East Northumberland High School. As soon as she walked into the doors the chit-chatter froze as everyone took a gander at the blonde and brunette beauty standing in front of them. Jeanette could not walk about two feet without someone hooting or saying "Hey babe" or whistling. She just winked or waved. She hopped up the stairs to find Simon at his locker like Alvin said he would be. She took a deep breath and adjusted her skirt. She paced herself walking to where his top locker door was open so he could only see her waist below. She figured this would be funny.

She stood behind the door of Simon's locker so he would only see her bottom half. She fluffed her hair and put on some cherry lip gloss. The flavor that she was wearing when her and Simon shared their first kiss.

"Hi." She said flirtatiously. Simon turned to see a leather skirt, long legs, and red stilettos. '_not my girlfriend' _he chuckled to his self. "So you want to get yogurt after school, your treat?"

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend." Simon said as he shut his locker as he laid eyes on the second most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought '_she looks a lot like Jeanette…'_

Just than the girl moved in closer as Simon began to worry. What if someone saw him standing this close to such a beautiful female? Or if Jeanette suddenly walks by? By the time he was done thinking Jeanette's face was about 2 inches from his. She whispered in his lips, her lips shining.

"Cherry's much?" she said before closing the gap. She moved in close their bottom halves were against each other. She cupped her his face in her hands as he pried her mouth open. She mover her hands to his shoulders and than had both on his chest when she finally let go. Simon was a little disappointed when she did. He looked at her emerald eyes. '_Cherry lip gloss, green eyes, kissing me?! Oh my gosh…' _he thought. He looked her up and down as she giggled pulling down her skirt.

"Jeanette?!" he asked. "What, w-what happened to you?! I mean you look amazing, spectacular!!" he was still breathless as he tried not faint and look happy about this…

"Well babe, I'm in high school now and it's time to leave those dateless days of converse and sweats behind." She said. She looked at a nearby clock. "Oh got to get to math. B

Later babe." She flirted giving him a warm kiss. She walked up the nearby stairs and blew Simon a kiss when she got to the top. He gave her a small wave. '_ he loves the new me!'_ Jeanette thought.

Alvin walked up behind Simon who was still dazed. "What's wrong man, you look like you just saw a ghost?"

Simon sighed deeply. "Some called in a repair shop for my train wreck." He shut his locker and slumped his way to art.

_**CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW THIS…IT'S MAGIC!**_


	5. Chapter 5

That day there was only one girl in East Northumberland High. Jeanette Sheila Miller (I just made up her middle name). All throughout the day just about every male, single or not, paid only attention to then gorgeous chipette before them.

Before lunch Simon and Jeanette had English together. Unfortunately, Jeanette was sitting at a table with Alvin's friend Jett, his girlfriend Missy, Alvin's other friend Emmett and his girlfriend Dana. Simon was seated across the room next to Eleanor and a few other people. Today they were writing poems about someone they cared about. Simon was trying to write about Jeanette but every time he looked up she was doing something she shouldn't.

At Jeanette's table, Jeanette was tracing her fingers against Jett and Emmett's mussels from being on the foot ball team. She was flirting very obviously and kept giggling when they would flex. Simon was getting angrier as he watched the three. Eleanor took notice. Missy and Dana were shooting Jeanette some death glares as she continued her actions. Dana soon forced Emmett to stop as Jeanette continued with Jett. She ruffled up his hair as he pretended to nibble on her ear. She was giggling that sweet girly giggle that she was practicing. '_That should me my giggle' _Simon growled in his head.

As Simon kept watching them something washed over him. He never thought he would feel this but now he was. Jealousy. He was never anything like the jealous type' but seeing Jeanette dressed the way she was flirting with a guy like that, he couldn't stand it. Eleanor looked up from her poem about Theodore and noticed Simon bending his pencil trying to break it. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"Simon are you okay?" Eleanor asked. "What did that pencil ever do to you?" She chuckled softly.

Simon clenched his teeth and cracked the pencil like a twig. A few pieces splattered on Eleanor's hair. She than looked at what he was staring at. She sighed; sometimes Jeanette was too good for her own good. Eleanor put her hand on Simon's to calm him down.

"Simon," she began "Jeanette is just trying to be the best girlfriend she can be. Plus she's new to this flirty girly stuff. She doesn't know how to do it right without looking like a two-timer. Jeanette just wants to see if she can get the attention of guys other than you. Just chill for crying out loud, deep breaths."

Simon just pouted and continued staring at the two. She had to go and change herself! She doesn't even look like Jeanette anymore. The loud ding of the bell rang over Simon's head as everyone drained out of the classroom. Jeanette stayed behind and waited for Simon at the door. He walked quickly past her like she wasn't even there as he made his way to the lunch room. She yelled his name and got no answer. Jeanette groaned.

She jumped next to him and spun him around to face her. "Hi Si, is there something wrong?"

He stopped took a deep breath "I don't know, you tell me?" he said sternly. He began walking ahead of her not looking back. She chased after him in the over flooded hallways. She managed to catch up to him at his locker. As he was uploading his books he delayed talking to her by pretending to look for something.

"Oh brother…" Jeanette mumbled. She threw Simon's hand out of the locker and slammed it shut. "What is your problem?"

Simon's moth dropped. '_My problem?!' _ "My problem!? Are you serious? You are the one flirting with Jett and Emmett, when clearly I'm your boyfriend!" he fumed. Jeanette frowned. She had no idea how much she was flirting. She felt guilty. Simon had done so much for her and this is how she repays him. She sighed and rapped her arms around his waist so their stomachs were pressing against each other.

"I'm really sorry. I had no idea what I was thinking back there. You know you're the only one out there for me sweetie. Remember, I'm your train wreck?" Simon chuckled softly.

"And don't you forget it." He flicked her nose with his finger. She giggled. They happily walked off to lunch together with Simon's arm rapped around her waist.

Simon and Jeanette sat with their siblings today to talk about prom shopping. Brittany was dead set on getting Jeanette a new dress.

"Britt I already bought a beautiful dress, the strapless beaded bodice prom dress style 9008 with the natural waist and a beaded tulle short skirt (on my profile)." Everyone groaned. Jeanette was in love with that dress the moment she saw it. She had memorized the label she loved it so much. Sometimes Jeanette would put it on and twirl around her room when no one was looking. Any time someone mentioned the word prom Jeanette would go on and on about her dress.

"I know Jean, you can't stop talking about it since you bought the thing." Brittany groaned. "But new dress, new look. You can wear the dress some other time."

Jeanette sighed deeply. "But Brittany…" she whined.

"Oh c'mon!" she encouraged. "You could wear it to the Grammies Next month. Were hosting this year." She gloated flipping a curl toward Alvin. He rolled his eyes. "And we could all get new outfits for prom! All got to do is return the cloths we have and use the money to but these." She crashed a magazine down in front of everyone. She had a page with a dress and tuxes in all their favorite colors. All of them were beautiful but the boys weren't convinced. Simon however was trying to move his eyes away from the lacy pink bra strap falling out of Jeanette's tank. His male hormones were not making this easy.

"Brittany these are beautiful!" Eleanor squealed picking up the magazine and showing it to Theodore and pointing out the green ones.

"But Ells," he said to her. "I thought you loved the dress and tux that we got? I picked it out for you, remember?" He rapped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"Please Teddy, please?" she begged "I could look so much better in this dress!" she looked at him with those brown puppy eyes. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

He turned and faced her. "Sure." He pecked her check as she rested she head on his shoulder.

"Oh brother," Alvin groaned at Theodore and Eleanor. While others thought they were sweet, Alvin always thought they were too sappy. "You three can but I'm out. I HATE dress shopping." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Brittany walked over and sat next to him.

She walked her fingers up his shoulder and shook it with both her hands. "C'mon babe, pretty please?" she wined whispering in his ear. Alvin was also week.

"Um…sure Britt." Brittany smiled.

"So are you guys up for it?" Brittany asked?

"Jeanette are you up for it?" Simon asked his girlfriend. When he got no answer he looked up from his food and saw Jeanette raising her eyebrows at the foot ball team. She was rubbing her lips together as she did the bring it on motion with her hands. Simon looked over and saw the football players hooting and making the call me sign to their ears. The others looked away from the drama about to unfold. "JEANETTE!!" Simon yelled in her ear. She jumped and turned to face Simon with a hurt and angry face on.

"Look, I'm just trying to act more like a girl!" she exclaimed standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Simon stood up in front of her face.

"You were a girl before that," he said softer. "My girl," he put his hand on her shoulder as she shook it off violently and made that ticking sound with her teeth and tongue. Jeanette turned away from him and crossed her arms tighter. For now they had created a scene. "Why are you doing this sweetie, why?"

Jeanette gripped her hands tightly. She walked over to the boys table to where Alvin and Theodore were sitting now. Brittany and Ellie have moved to the girls table where the cheer leaders and popular girls sat. Music began to play as Jeanette stood tall in front of the boys who were sitting on the table bopping to the beat. _**(I strongly suggest listening to the song while reading this. One of the Boys by Katy Perry. I own Nothing!)**_

_**I saw a spider, I didn't scream**_

_**Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me **_

_**And I chose guitar over ballet, and I'd take these suckers down case they just get in my way!**_

Jeanette danced over to Simon and sung and danced right in his face twirling around

_**The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister, you high five your good byes**_

Jeanette put her had in front of his face

_**And it leaves me nothing but blisters… **_

Jeanette flicked Simon's nose with her finger nail and twirled her way back over to the boy's table as she dance

_**So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys…so gimme a chance to prove to you tonight!**_

Jeanette spun and danced her way to the girls table and she stood on top of the table as the others danced around her shaking their hips.

_**That I just wanna be one of the girls, **_

For this next part all of the girls flipped their hair and twirled their skirt and showed their pearls by sticking out their wrists.

_**Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys**_

She jumped next to Simon as they swayed back and forth together as she whispered in his ear.

_**So over the summer something changed… I started reading 17 and shaving my legs**_

Simon blushed rose petal pink as skipped to the boy's table again and sat in between Alvin and Theodore.

_**And I studied the litter, religiously**_

Jeanette said this in Alvin's ear

_**And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me**_

Jeanette Jumped on her original table and showed her ring less hands.

_**Cause, I know what you know and now your gonna have to take a number. It's okay, maybe one day but not un till you give me my, diamond ring…**_

Everyone in the cafeteria went around the table and dances in a circle.

_**So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys…so gimme a chance to prove to you tonight! That I just want to be your pretty prom **_

_**Queen, pillows to dream, not one of the boys**_

Jeanette left everyone dancing while she spun with Simon in the middle once more.

_**I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed, I wanna smell like roses not baseball team**_

He rapped his hands around her waist as she draped her arms around his neck. They rubbed noses.

_**And I swear maybe, one day! Your gonna wanna make-out, make-out with me**_

She went back to the lunch table and danced slowly on top leaving Simon wanting more.

_**Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna don't wanna…**_

_**Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys just give me a chance to prove to you tonight!**_

_**That I just wanna be one of the girls, pretty in pearls! Not, one of, the boys,**_

Jeanette got down and took Simon's hand as they strode out of the lunch room together and swayed to the slow beat.

That afternoon Simon had finally agreed to get yogurt with Jeanette. They sat in a booth in the back snuggled up next to each other. They both sipped out of the same cherry cinnamon milk shake.

"So," Simon began. "That's why you changed, just so people would stop considering you one of the boys?"

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that's just one of the reasons," she took another sip. "One, like Brittany said, I'm in high school now and need to look and act more like a girl, two, I really just wanted to fit in with the girls and live to my full potential. And last I really…"

"Really what?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked away from his ice blue eyes.

"Nothing…it's not important." She rushed.

Simon sighed and picked her chin so that they were facing each other. "If it's not important than why did you bring it up?" He kissed her cheek and put his hand on her shoulder. "What was the last one?"

She sighed and played with a lose strand of blonde hair. "Well when you were talking with the guys and said I was the most beautiful girl you ever met I never believed it. And that's because I heard Jett and the other guys laugh at me. And frankly, don't get mad, but it seamed like you were embarrassed by me. I just wanted to make you happy." She buried her head in his chest as he put his strong arms around her petite body. Jeanette gently sniffed in his boyish scent mixed with peppermint axe cologne. It felt so good to have him protecting her. Simon smelled her hair. Strawberry kiwi. It felt good to have the girl he loved most in his embrace.

Jeanette looked up at Simon and Simon looked down at Jeanette. Than her glossy lips warmly pressed down on his. His fingers twirled around in her hair as she played with the buttons on his blue shirt. Soon they broke away from each other. Simon sweetly looked down at her. "Now that made me happy."

**1. Move your mouse above the magic green rectangle below **

**2. Close your eyes and make a wish**

**3. Move the pointer onto the magic green rectangle**

**4. Click**

**5. Spread Peace Love and Happiness into the world by Reviewing! ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long I'm working on another story. **( And Jeanette is SUPPOSE to be out of character because the make over is changing her personality)**

33333333333333333333333333333333

That Friday the whole gang went to the West Hills mall for prom shopping for everyone. The six had gone in about 8 different stores before being able to decide on their picks. As usual Brittany took the longest deciding on which dress she would like to buy.

"I got it!" she declaired.

"What?" the others asked grumpily.

"The prom is 3 hours so I'll buy these 3 dresses and wear one each hour, that way I can have my cake and eat it too." Theodore's mouth watered.

"Yummy, cake! Can we go to the food court after this? I'm starving." Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder and held her tummy.

"Yeah can we go to the food court?" A mumble of yeses mumbled across the 5 of them. Brittany just crossed her arms and pouted.

"But there are so many cute dresses to try on! And I have to find the right one." Alvin groaned and took Brittany's hand.

"Come on babe, were all hungry and we can come back for the dresses." He offered.

Brittany shook her head, letting her ponytail flop around. "No, I want my dress!" she wined. Alvin cleared his throat and stood up again. He walked next to a drape in the store and pointed behind it.

"Brittany can I talk to you for a second?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked behind the drape. At first the others heard silence. Than came the sound of giggling. In about a minute they both came back with Brittany's lip stick smeared all over her face and Alvin's cap on backwards.

"You guys can go to the food court wile me and Jeanette get a dress and some more cloths for her new look." She said simply wile fixing her make up in a mirror. On that note everyone rushed out of the store and down the stairs to the nearest _Mc Donald's_. Well, except for Alvin who stopped to give Brittany a peck on the check and a wink. She smiled and blew him a kiss as he left. She sighed and sat next to Jeanette.

"I love him." She sighed leaning on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette smiled at her sister's relationship. She used to envy this and just roll her eyes but now she just was happy that she had that too.

"Come on Britt let's pay for that and go find me something cute to wear with my new look!" Brittany marveled at her work. She had never seen Jeanette like this. Peppy, flirty, fun, courageous, and she had a boyfriend plus Brittany had a shopping buddy. Usually, Jeanette would sit around in the changing room seats reading a book when Brittany would try on cloths. It would get on Brittany's nerves, especially when she would ask how do I look and Jeanette would glance up and mumble great or nice. Now, she actually enjoys it and gives helpful hints and fun comments.

After the too had paid they made their way to _Prom Girl_ as Brittany saw the most "perfect" dress for Jeanette.

"Oh my God! Look at this!" Brittany grabbed her sister and shower her a tall mannequin with a beautiful, peacock colored, revealing, draped prom dress on. (on my profile) "This is the perfect dress." She traced her fingers over the silky exstreamly low neckline.

"No way! That dress is way to revealing and I already have my dream dress. Plus Mrs. Miller would never approve." Jeanette argued.

Brittany pursed her lips. "True, but she knows that you already have a dress, this way she won't know you bought another and you can change at the prom."

Jeanette was appalled by her sister's stealthy thinking but she still needed to keep up her new look and wearing her original dress might ruin it. Even though that dress was beautiful she preferred her first one better.

"Jeanette, live a little! It's just a dress, how much does it even coast?" The two looked at the price tag.

"WHOA." They said together. "The dress coast 8,000 dollars! That's all the money left on Mrs. Millers credit card. Uh oh." Jeanette mumbled looking over at Brittany who had a sly smile on her face.

"NO. Absolutely not." Jeanette said stomping her foot.

"But Jeanette I told you the world is going to be watching you and me and Ellie hand out awards at the Grammies! Only East Northumberland High will see this one. Plus since we sold all of our dresses to afford the new ones, there is bound to be 8,000 $ left for your dress so we can pay Mrs. Miller back. C'mon! For Simon."

'_Crap, why does she have to be so convincing! Well, she has layer written all over her…' _"Deal."

33333333333333333333333333333333

Fifteen minutes later The two were walking out of Prom Girl and about to head to the food court

"C'mon let's snag some shoes and jewelry before we go eat!" Jeanette said pointing to _Macy's_.

"Boy, I like the way you think." Brittany congratulated patting Jeanette on the back. The two made there way across the mall the department stores and found two chairs next to a huge rack of shoes.

"Oh, look at these!" Brittany picked up a pair of silver 6 inch pumps. "Jeanette kicked off the heels she already had and looked at the shoe closely.

"Oh look, a fall down the stairs waiting to happen!" she said excitedly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. "C'mon Jeannie. Just try them and if you can't walk in them we'll return them, and get those." She pointed to the diamond blue stilettos in Jeanette's hand. Jeannette tisked her teeth and put the shoes. They were actually very heavy. She stood up and wobbled back and forth but remained her balance.

"Hey, I think I got it!" Jeanette pranced around the store with Brittany impressed. Unfortunately, she pranced around a little too fast and crash landed into the arms of a passer by. Her head fell into his chest and had her arms rapped around his lower waist. He had his arms her lower back close to her bottom. She blushed and immediately let go. But not before the paparazzi caught a clear shot…

"WOW Jeanette Miller cheating on Simon Seville! _People Magazine, _here I come." He mumbled disappearing into the shadows.

Jeanette dusted hers self off and looked at her knight. "JETT!" she shirked.

"JEANETTE!?" He also shouted a little too loud.

"Umm thanks catching, me…by!" she stuttered she made her way back to Brittany quickly who watched in horror.

"By hottie…" he mumbled.

33333333333333333333333333333333

After some serious shopping Brittany and Jeanette (exhausted) went into Fridays to meet the rest of the gang. Jeanette propped her bags under the table and slid into the booth next to Simon.

"Hey sweetie," Simon said planting a peck on her lips.

Another picture was taken outside the restaurant of Jeanette. "I got her now…"

**There are people trapped behind the evil green button below**

**Click it than follow the instructions to help them get out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long I'm flowing with ideas for one shots and school ended the 23****rd**** and I'm trying to ^date more when I'm not hanging out with frinds or sleeping in or finishing new Moon (twilight books) Enjoy!**

That afternoon after the mall everyone was on the computer chatting with everyone else on aim.

aLvIn4awesome: yo guyz

brittanyBABE: sup

SimonSmarty: hey

Brunette_ChIcK: wassup guys? Lol

greenCookie: hi guys

SoCcErsweetie: aloha! lolz

SimonSmarty: did you guys hear the celeb news?

brittanyBABE: it's prob about me and ma popstar life! :)

aLvIn4awesome: or me and my new rock star abs *flexs*

greenCookie: *rolls eyes*

SoCcErsweetie: Alvin you mean ur pudding sacks on ur arms? Lol

brittanyBABE: LOL he let me feel them yesterdayz and they like squishy like jelo!!! Ha! LOL :):)

Brunette_ChIcK: kk si, what the news?

SimonSmarty: people mag said some sleezly paperatzie was goin around looking for celebs, he keeps a list and stalks them around looking for the tinniest thing! They say he lives just few miles south of here!

BrittanyBABE: who can blame him? L.a is crawling with celebs and who wouldn't want me?

greenCookie: is he the guy who said miley cyrus was pregnant last year???

Brunette_ChIcK: yups, & the dude who took a pic of me 2 year ago and said I wuz a perfect miley look alike

SoCcErsweetie: YOU DO! U could be her sister

Brunette_ChIcK: yeah and he also said simon look like stearling knight, and you do only wid browner hair

brittanyBABE: OMG! I luv stearling knight! He is soooooooo HOT! And he does look alot like Simon…

aLvIn4awesome: awkward, and aww simon's blushing!

SimonSmarty: am not!

aLvIn4awesome: I c u! Were in the same room smart 1

SimonSmarty: shutup bro

greenCookie: still blushing…

Brunette_ChIcK: awww simon ur so cute, I mean stearling ;)

SimonSmarty: OMG, it's miley no it's Hannah no it's miley no it's hannah! Can I get ur autograph please

brittanyBABE: kk luv birds take it outside! Lol simon I didn't mea it like that

aLvIn4awesome: u better not of….

SoCcErsweetie: kk I'm gonna go b4 this get ugly by guys!

greenCookie: l8er

brittanyBABE: peaceout

aLvIn4awwesome: alvinator out

Brunette_ChIcK: by stearling sweetie

SimonSmarty: goodnight miley

**Location: 11:07pm downtown Hollywood, abandon tootsie roll factory **

A man well into his late 30's was sitting hunched over a laptop mumbling to himself.

"Jeanette Miller who allegedly, is "dating" Simon Seville was seen snuggle up next to one of her class mates named Jett Brinkly. And Yes she is cheating on him. Where will this new couple take us? Keep reading to find out." He closed the laptop and began printing when his phone rang. He staggered over to the old red phone on the decrepit wall.

"Helo?....oh yes Mr. Condor I have the…yes sir it is juicy…Jeanette Miller cheating on Simon Seville…Front cover?!...thank you so much…no, I will not let you down…yes I will pick up the doughnuts…by now." He hung up the phone and looked over his printed work.

"Oh yes, I've got her! And a raise if I'm lucky."

**The Next Day…**

The next day Jeanette strolled into school into the busy hallways of East Northumberland High. Looking around Jeanette noticed that everyone seamed to be staring at her in shock as they glided down the halls. '_I wonder why everyone's staring at me?" _she thought as she turned the lock on her locker. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed two freshman standing next to her whipering in each others ears. They just kept staring her down. Finally Jeanette just decided to ask.

"Um…can I…like help you guys?" she asked closing the door.

"Well my name's Dana, Emmett's girlfriend." The pretty bleach blonde one said

"And I'm Missy, Jett's _**ex**_." Said the beautiful blonde one. "But you should know about that." She said snottily.

"Oh, you guys broke up? I'm so sorry to hear that. So…why are you hear?"

"That's kinda the reason," she pulled out a magazine and shoved it into Jeanette's stomach. "explain this."

Jeanette looked at the cover, it read: _Jeanette Miller Cheating on Simon Seville!!! Page 52 _She gasped and turned to page 52 where there was a picture of Simon and her kissing at the restaurant. They blown it up so it took up the entire page. Than on the next page there was a picture of her and Jett when she fell into his arms. He got it at the part right when she looked up and blushed. Under the second picture it had a caption that stated the following things were true: a) Jeanette had been cheating on Simon since her makeover b) Jett had been cheating on Missy for 4 months with other girls besides Jeanette c) and on dates when Jeanette would briefly leave she would really sneak out and see Jett.

"What!" Jeanette exclaimed. "None of this crap is true. I swear!"

"Than explain the flirting in English and the picture." Missy Rolled up the magazine and hit Jeanette in the gut.

"Keep it," she huffed "And you better watch your back, Now that you and Simon are over he's soon to be mine." She walked down the halls and when she turned back to stick her tong out at Jeanette, she could have sworn her mascara was running down her cheek.

Just than the bell rang and all the whispering stopped. Jeanette hurried and unloaded her back pack and took out her history notebook. She ran as fast as she could down the halls to room 108 when she spotted Simon at his locker. He was taking out books slowly and his eyes were very shiny. Jeanette sighed and began walking towards him. '_I wonder if he read the magazine.' _

"Hi Simon." She said cheerfully. She tried to kiss his cheek but he just moved his head. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Simon closed his eyes tight, letting one tear drop from his eyes onto the floor. He slammed his locker and than turned to face him with pain and suffering in his eyes. "Am I okay? Am I okay?! Why I be okay when I just found out my girlfriend was cheating on me since a few days after we started dating."

"What that is so not true! I would never cheat on you babe." She said softly.

"Well I at first that's what I thought but I went to ask Jett and he said it was true. Goodbye" he walked off and left Jeanette standing in the empty hallway. All Alone

**A/N: What did you think? I'll never know enless you review! I'm gonna have a new poll on my profile by at least 10:00 pm tonight. By!**

**Did you hear? Now when you press the review button it makes a soda can noise!**

**Turn up your volume and listen,**

**Than follow the instructions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**** CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!!!!!!! ****(jeanette is suppose to be out of character)**

Jeanette was too angry to cry right now. She just wanted to rip Jett's head from his shoulders. Lucky for her, she was in her history class. And double lucky, they had a sub that had no control over the class room. She busted open the door to the class. Everyone was sitting on desks doing what ever they wanted. Spit ball throwing, paper air planes, foot ball. You name it, they threw it.

When Jeanette entered the room everyone quieted down and looked her way. Than in about 5 seconds they all turned away from the door and went back to what they were doing. "Uh." She moaned. She looked around and spotted Jett at the back talking with about four cheerleaders. They were all giggling and snuggling up under his biceps.

"Jett!" Jeanette shouted. Just than he looked up from all the cheerleaders.

"Sorry ladies, girlfriend calls." He told them they slipped away over to the jocks. "Hey babe, what's going on?" he asked lying back in his chair. He flashed Jeanette a smile, but than he leaned to far back and fell backwards in it. He rubbed his head and moaned ow.

Jeanette was not amused, she stomped over to him and pulled him up with one tug of his arm. "What is wrong with you." She snapped. "How could you tell Simon that this was true?" she showed him the magazine cover as she hit him over the head. "Why? Why would you do something like this to me," she asked more hurt than angry.

"Because," he said nonchalantly "Jean, your hot, and Simon's well…not as hot, I mean sure, thoughsands of girls would pay to go out with him and plenty of girls would call him a hottie but he doesn't fit you anymore. And hey, you were flirting with me in English so we know you want me." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat again. "So when I herd about this rumor, might as well milk it wile I can. Plus it was my one chance to get back at that jerk and some paparazzi attention."

Jeanette was shocked. "Wait, what jerk?" she asked curiously.

Suddenly Jett pulled Jeanette under the table. "Jett what are you doing?!" she ranted.

"Shhhhh!" he covered her mouth." You have to promise you won't tell anyone, but…but…" he stammered

"What?! Spit it out." Jeanette demanded.

Jett sighed. "Missy has a huge crush on Simon and that's why she hates you so much, not because you were cheating on him with me."

"But I wasn't!" Jeanette shouted a little to loud.

"Shut up and listen," Jett snapped at her. "Missy doesn't even like me, she only dated me because she wanted to make Simon jealous but it never worked. But I really like Missy, that's why I hate Simon so much," he paused and took a deep breath and crawled closer to Jeanette. "But now it's just you and me. None of them two around to get in the way of it." He got about one inch fromm Jeanette's face and began moving a strand of hair from Jeanette's face and turning his head to the side.

"Dude get off me!" she shirked pushing him away.

"C'mon baby, what do we have to loose?" he tempted going for her again. She shoved him off and sat in the desk that she was under. In about 5 seconds Jett came up too and sat in the desk right next to hers.

"Jean, look I know-" Jeanette held up her hand to his face.

"Don't call me that. My name is Jeanette."

"Jeanette, look I know it's hard being dumped like this but we still have each other. Let's make the most of what we have." She didn't even look at his face.

"Jett just-" Jeanette stopped when she saw their teacher walk through the door with and annoyed expression on her face. Everyone sprinted to their seats and sat down looking studious.

"Uh hu? Don't even try to play that game." Mrs. Jordan grumbled. "the sub told me everything, and because of that all of you are getting a pop quiz." She scowled as the entire class groaned. "And it counts for 20% percent of your grade and if you talk 20 points off. Begin." She began walking around the desks to see if anyone was talking or cheating.

"Jeanette," Jett whispered. "How do you want to fix this mess?"

"Shhhhh, stop talking." She snapped halfway done with her test.

"But you want to just let Missy steal Simon from you?" He said a little louder.

"Would you shut up?!" she snapped. "Just be quiet before Mrs. Jordan see me talking to you. Be quiet so I can take my test."

"Too late." Mrs. Jordan said from behind Jett and Jeanette. She had pale whit skin with rubbery wrinkles. Her teeth were sharp and her eyes were an ambery color. Jeanette liked to think of her as a vampire. "Brinkly, Miller, 20 points off each for talking, and an after school detention. Now zip it." Jeanette was outraged.

"But Mrs. Jordan I was only trying to keep him quiet!" she argued.

"Fine, but only because you're the only person in the class with an actual shot at acing this quiz. But you still have an after school detention. Scared yet?" She smirked and walked away as Jeanette went back to her test.

"Bite me." She mumbled just loud enough for Mrs. Jordan to hear. Emidiatly when she heard this, Mrs. Jordan stopped walking and whipped her head around. '_uh oh…"_ Jeanette thought.

Jeanette turned around in her seat with an apologetic look. "Sorry I really didn't mean that, I don't know what came over me! I'm just…"

"Heading to the front office. Now go!" Mrs. Jordan calmly said. Jeanette's mouth dropped.

"But I swear i-" she argued.

Mrs. Jordan put a finger to Jeanette's mouth. "Go before I loose my temper." Jeanette slung her back over her shoulder and stomped out of the room to the main office mumbling "bitch" under her breath.

**C h e c k o u t m y p o l l ! ! ! C h e c k o u t m y p o l l ! ! ! C h e c k o u t m y p o l l ! ! ! C h e c k o u t m y p o l l ! ! ! **

Jeanette slumped her way up to the office and pushed open the heavy cold door. The lady at the desk must have been able to read faces because the moment Jeanette walked in she just pointed to a room in the back. Jeanette nodded and dragged her blue ballet flats that matched her rhinestone, designer jeans.

The room was just a small blue room no bigger than the average bathroom. It had rows and rows of desks that were all empty. Jeanette choose the one all the way in the back. She sat quietly until she heard a rumbling sound. She soon noticed that it was her tummy. She patted it and went through her lunch box in her back pack. All that was in there to snack on was a granola bar or a some M&M's. Brittany had told her don't eat any crab except on weekends but she really needed something filling. Plus she was sick of counting carbs.

She threw the granola bar into the trash and began chomping on the candy. "To heck with carb counting." She chuckled.

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY!!!**

**Did you know 95% of people will click any button that says push and it's red and round.**

**And only 5% will not?**

**Be that unique 5% and click a button that says**

**Review this story/Chapter,**

**Plus it's green and rectangular! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Check out my poll! (It's about my next story) they are all gonna be very funny**

That afternoon Simon was at his locker right before lunch. The halls were empty and vacant. The entire day he was too depressed to talk to anyone. He planned to eat lunch in the library that day to get away from everyone and the rumors. As he packed up his books he heard the familiar sound of Jeanette's converse sneakers. '_When will Jeanette give it a rest, I hope she ignores me' _He put his head deeper in his locker and pretended to be looking for something.

Suddenly, Simon felt hands on his back. They were cold but had a warm welcome. Before he could even turn around to tell Jeanette to go away he felt a relaxing sensation coming from his shoulders. Apparently she was messaging his shoulders with her welcoming hands. He was strangely enjoying this and just stood there taking this all in. Than, he felt another body press against his back as the messaging continued on.

Without warning he than felt two arms rap around his neck. He noticed that the arms had a perfect tan and was wearing a charm bracelet and a diamond ring. '_Wait Jeanette has lighter skin, no bracelets on today and since when did anyone but Missy wear a diamond ring with the words Missy on it? Wait a minute…'_

"Hey" he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear. "All alone I see. Just you and me." She tempted. She leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on his ear.

Simon whipped around to see Missy standing there in distressed jeans, a hoodie, and converse. Plus, her hair was extremely similar to the way Jeanette used too wear hers. She also had on no make up and glasses on.

"What in the world are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" he questioned.

"Just trying to bring back the memory of Jeanette. The real Jeanette. With her old jeans, hoodies, sneakers, and I even tossed my contacts away and used my dorky glasses. Than messed up my hair and put in this bun and there. Just call me girlfriend."

Simon was taken back. _'I can't believe that Missy would go to such lengths just to help me cope…or replace original Jeanette!' _"Listen, no one can replaced my Jeanette. Nobody, I appreciate your help Missy but I just can't." He shut the locker and began walking away.

But Missy wasn't about to give up. She got a running start and than jumped on his back. "I'm not giving up that fast baby!" she covered his eyes with her cold hands and managed to drive into a row of lockers.

"Missy what are you doing?!" Simon raged. "Get off my back!" he managed to stand up straight and that caused Missy to fall of back onto the floor.

"Ahh!" she shirked right before she hit the floor. "Damn it!" she mumbled as she dusted her self off. "Look Simon were both heart broken but if you would just let me talk to you." She looked up at him with her green eyes. Even though Jeanette's eyes were emerald green and Missy's looked more like grass, looking at her with the glasses on was like looking into Jeanette's eyes all over again.

"Fine," he helped her up as they stood next to the lockers. "What do you want to do?"

"Look I know that you are dying inside about the Jeanette thing and so am I, but not because Jett is was my boyfriend." She began.

"Why than?"

"Because, the guy's heart I really love is breaking." She said moving closer. "And I think you know what guy I'm talking about."

Simon immediately got the hint. "Wow Missy, I'm flattered that you like me enough to dress up as the girl I used to love but my heart hurts way to much right now."

"Look Simon I want you to know that I have loved you for a really long time now and only dated Jett because he had crush on me and because I wanted to make you jealous. But know that Jett and Jeanette are dating I really think that we should give it a try. I mean hey, they seam totally happy so maybe we were all meant to be switched up like this." She grabbed his hands the way that Jeanette did when Simon was upset.

'_Well she has done a lot for me and I sadly doubt that Jeanette is coming back…' _Simon continued thinking as he drifted off.

"So," Missy began. "Do you want to go to prom?"

"Okay, but only on one condition." Simon warned.

"What?"

"You let me at least try have at least one dance with Jeanette. She may be gone but she told me that she always dreamed of us dancing together at the prom. And I still want her to have that dream come true. I just want to share a moment like that with her."

"Deal" She paused. "There is one more condition if your going with me we have to make it a official." Missy explained.

"Like how?" Simon asked growing curios.

"Seal it with a kiss." She flirted. Simon was shocked.

"Um Missy…I don't think that this is a good idea." He backed up but Missy was to determined. She lunged forward and grabbed Simons shoulders and smushed her lips on his. The force of her lips were so strong that Simon almost fell over. He rapped his around her waist and Missy cupped his face in his hands as he began to dip her backwards.

Suddenly, Missy let go and was breathing heavily. "Jett was never as good as this." She breathed as she went back to him as it became more heated.

Meanwhile, right down the hall were Jeanette and Jett walking in the direction of Missy and Simon.

"So you think that we should go together to the prom?" Jeanette was asking Jett.

'Yeah, but I also think that we should be together. I mean knowing Missy she probably already has Simon know that your out of the picture, so we should give it a try."

"I don't know Jett, I mean were complete opposites and you know I still love him."

"Hey, opposites attract. Remember, you say potato I say potato, you say tomato I say tomato." He began singing. "You say route and I say rout, Let's call the whole th-"

Jeanette began laughing hysterically. "Okay Jett, that's enough." She giggled. "You're a terrible singer."

"I know," he blushed. "But you wouldn't want to miss the prom and I really like you and want to try you out, I mean take you out." He chuckled "Think. Do you really think that Simon is just gonna come crawling back like that?"

"No, and I guess it won't hurt to give you a try."

"So will you go to the prom with me?"

Jeanette sighed. "Yes I will go to the prom with you Jett."

They both smiled as Jett put his hands around her shoulders, they strolled down the empty hall ways to lunch until they stopped at the end off the hallway to one thing they were afraid of. Simon and Missy going at it in the empty hallways. Jett and Jeanette felt their hearts coming apart at the seams. Missy opened one of her eyes and saw Jett and Jeanette standing in shock in the hallway. Out of spite Missy picked up her leg and rapped it around Simon's. To Jeanette's surprise Simon than ran his hand up and down her thigh.

The two felt tears forming in their eyes as they both looked at each other and than ran over to the two and ripped them apart from each other's grip on their mouths. Simon was in pure shock when he saw Jeanette standing there in front of him and behind her Jett holding back an annoyed Missy from ripping Jeanette to pieces for interrupting them.

"What is wrong with you Simon?!" Jeanette yelled as loud as her voice would go.

Simon was still speechless. "Jeanette…I really don't know…but, I-" Missy cut him off and ran in front of Jeanette and slammed her into the locker she was standing next to. She pinned her shoulders against the cold medal.

"Listen here and listen good. You had your chance with Simon and you ruined it by cheating with my boyfriend. Now it's my turn, so get lost because has Simon ever kissed you like that?" Jeanette shook her head to afraid to speak. "That's because he doesn't want you any more. Now just go away and don't bother me or Simon anymore. Got it?"

Jeanette nodded and Missy let go. Jeanette couldn't believe that Simon didn't even defend her. Jeanette grabbed Jett's hand and dragged him away from the couple with out another word.

Halfway down the hall Jett stopped Jeanette and spun her around "What was that all about? Why did you let her talk to you that way?"

Jeanette sniffled. "Because she's right, I let him slip out of my grasp because of some silly mistake. And know he's hers. And not mine." The two walk down the hallway and into the lunch room quietly.

"Are they gone?" Missy asked Simon.

"Yep. Where were we?" Simon asked. Missy smiled and grabbed onto the collar of Simon's shirt and kissed him fiercely. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he moved her hands away.

'_With Jett I got way father with that move' _ she thought

**Have you checked out my poll? Well you should. Please Review it let's me know that you all care**

**And want to read more, (My poll will be closing soon so get to the polls)**

**REVIEW! It makes the mind agile! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter!! Sorry took so long (horse camp was awesome) And cheerleading practice takes a lot out of me! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! U GUY MUST HATE ME!**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That day after school Jeanette had come home late due to her after school detention. She walked home in a slump a she turned the lock and opened the door to find Eleanor and Brittany looking at the same magazine that the story about Jeanette was in.

Jeanette sighed as they looked up at her in shock. "Hey." She mumbled. Eleanor stood up and opened up her arms as Jeanette went over and hugged her. Brittany handed Her box of tissues as Eleanor sat down on the couch.

"Thanks guys but I'm good for now. The tears aren't coming yet, till I think things through." She sat down in the middle of them as she sighed and rubbed her head.

"C'mon sweetie you want to tell us what happened?" Brittany asked. Jeanette nodded as she began telling them the entire story.

"What a jerk Simon was!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"What a bitch Missy was!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Brittany!" Eleanor said surprised.

"She is!"

"So your going to t he prom with Jett?" Eleanor asked,

"Yeah, I mean I need a date and Were both heart broken." Jeanette explained.

"Well I hope you made the right decision." Brittany said.

"Yeah…Uh oh…" Jeanette said sitting up.

"What," Eleanor asked alert.

"Here they come!" Jeanette squeaked as she leaned over in Brittany's lap. Tears began to flow uncontrollably from her green eyes.

"Awww sweetie it's okay." Eleanor said rubbing Jeanette's back. Jeanette began hiccupping as she rolled over and cried into Brittany skirt.

"He was my baby!" Jeanette cried. "Now he's gone, and I loved him!"

=E 2I know, I know," Brittany comforted. "But you have a date with Jett and everything is going to be fine20okay were here for you don't you worry."

Jeanette sat up. Her mascara was pouring down her face as her eye were red and pink cheeks were wet. Eleanor handed her a tissue as Jeanette blew her nose like a car horn. Jeanette thew the tissue and it landed in Eleanor's hair.

"Ugh," Eleanor picked up the tisuse and hurled in across the room. As Jeanette continued crying into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany rapped her arm around Jeanette as Eleanor rested her head on her shoulder. The 3 stayed like that for about 2 hours until they rocked Jeanette to sleep.

333333333333333

That Friday was the big night. That evening the girls had gotten their hair and nails done at a local beauty shop. That night they were about to put on their dresses after they all had showered and put on make-up. Except Jeanette who was facing a dilemma.

Jeanette stared at the two dresses in front of her and saw to different girls. One was smart, appropriate, sensitive, sweet, shy, and I little bit boyish. The other was dirty, flirty, girly, fun, popular, and beautiful. But wasn't the other one as beautiful? Under all the make-up she was. Jeanette sighed. Which girl.

Jeanette thought for a minute. She was going with Jett, not Simon and she was new Jeanette not the old one. This was who she was and this is what happened because of it. She began to put the old dress on the hanger when Mrs. Miller knocked on the door.

"Oh my…girls don't you look amazing tonight!" Mrs. Miller gushed. She looked at Brittany and Eleanor who twirled around the room flashing their pearly white smiles. "Well girls I hope you have a great time I'll be home by the time you get back. I've got singles bingo so I'll be home by 9. Have fun girls. And Jeanette?" Mrs. Miller asked. Jeanette looked up. "Do what your heart says. By ladies."

Mrs. Miller excited the house as she drove off down the road in her convertible. Speeding no dou bt. Jeanette went into the closet and put away her dream dress and slipped on her revealing bright blue silk prom dress. She looked in the mirror and saw a totally different girl. But this is who she was now.

=0 A

"Wow Jeanette you look, breathtaking." Eleanor said standing next to Jeanette in the mirror. Brittany walked over on her other side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"She does, we just have to return it tomorrow so we'll get all our money back and Mrs. Miller will never know." Brittany reminded.

"Look at us," Eleanor pointed to the mirr or they were all standing in front of. "Were going to prom!" She said jumping.

Suddenly the three heard the doorbell ring. Jeanette ran to the window and saw a limo outside.

"Oh my gosh the boys are here." The girls rushed down the stairs and into the door way as they fixed their hair in the small mirror. They took deep breaths and Brittany opened the door to see Alvin, Theodore, and Jett standing in the door way looking as nervous as ever. They all were holding corsages and has a shy smile on their faces.

"Wow you guys all look amazing." Jett said taking Jeanette's hand. "Here I got this for you." He handed her the corsage. It was a blue rose with purple edges. He strapped it on her wrist for her.

"Wow thanks Jett. That's very sweet of you." She than kissed his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Hey Alvie." Brittany said as she walked over to him. She rapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist. He kissed her full on the lips as she giggled. "You better have a corsage for me." He smiled and let go of her wait as she hung onto his neck he pulled a beautiful rose from behind his back.

"Here you go babe," he put it on her wrist as they walked20hand in hand to the limo.

" We'll meet you guys in the limo okay?" Jett said to Theodore and Eleanor. The two of them walked to the limo. It had two seating places, each one could fit only 4 people. Jett lead Jeanette to the one toward the back. Jeanette saw two people kissing in the back seat. Missy…

"Can't we sit with Alvin and Brittany?" Jeanette begged.

"C'mon we can't hide from them forever." Jett urged.

Jeanette looked in at them from the window. They were obviously making out. She could see that there hands were rapped around each other and it looked like Missy was almost on top of him. Jett opened the door as Jeane tte saw Missy and Simon stop and sit up straight. Jeanette slid across from Simon as Jett slid in Across from Missy. The Limo began moving.

Missy was wearing a strapless red mermaid style dress. Her hair was pin straight and her shoes were silver and gold stilettos. She also had a silk red bow on the side of her head.

"Hi guys." Jeanette said. Trying not to knock Missy out. She did her best to sound friendly.

"Whatever," Missy said fixing her lip stick in her compact.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did we interrupt your spit swap meet?" Jeanette smirked.

Missy bagan getting angry. "Spit swap meet?! You little…"

Simon put his hands on Missy's shoulder. "Don't." he said. Missy smiled and rapped her arms around his right arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh and Jeanette?" Missy said sweetly. "You can't be in this limo, didn't you here the new rule? No whores aloud."

Jeanette was just about to punch her when Jett grabbed her. She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. No one said anything.

After a what seamed like a long drive. The gang finally had arrived at the prom. They could see girls in beautiful dresses and boys in tuxes. Everyone seamed to be paired up. They could hear the thump of the music from the Limo. There were groups of people standing outside taking pictures and talking to one another.

Jeanette ahhhed at the scene. It was what every girl could dream that their prom wou ld look like.

"Ready?" Jett asked taking her hand. Jeanette looked at Simon who was getting out of the car with Missy practically clinging onto him.

"Ready." They stepped out of the Limo as the four coupled walked hand in had into the large decorated gym. That looked nothing like a gym. There were streamers that covered the gym walls and silver and blue balloons everywhere. There was also a DJ on the stage. People were everywhere dancing kissing and eating food from the large buffet table. There were also lights that flashed different colors. Including a disco ball that hovered above the gymnasium. Right now there was a slow song playing.

E2Just a little wile longer and I'll put my plan into action.' Missy thought.

"We'll be at the buffet table." Eleanor and Theodore said.

"We'll be with our friends." Alvin and Brittany said.

"We'll be in line to get a picture taken." Jeanette and Jett said.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me." Simon said facing Missy.

"C'mon, let's dance." The locked hands and walked over to the dance floor. The rapped their arms around each other and swayed back and forth.

"I'm sorry." Missy said as she looked down.

"About what?" Simon asked.

"About what happened in the limo, I really just sometimes can't hold it in."

0A

"That's okay. Jeanette really was pushing you, but for me just try to be friends or have nothing to do with her."

"You got it sweetie. I'll try." She kissed his cheek as they continued swaying.

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Jett were waiting in line for their picture.

"Are you sure that you want to wait when we could be dancing? I mean, this line is really long." Jeanette said facing Jett. Jeanette was hoping more than ever that they would not get the pictu re taken. She wanted more than a nything for Simon to take her back but that was never going to happen at this rate. She wanted to take the picture but with the person she really loved and wanted to be here with. She sighed and looked to her right to find Simon and Missy dancing Missy had her head on his shoulder. She was facing Jeanette and when she turned and saw her staring at her she stuck out her tong.

Jeanette gasped she turned away and grabbed Jett's arm. She looked back and saw that Missy was now kissing Simon. Simon was still facing the other direction and had his eyes closed. Missy opened her eyes and shot Jeanette a dirty look.

Jeanette really wanted to 1-up Missy so being the risk taker she was, she made sure Missy was looking when Jeanette faced jet and rapped her arms around his neck. She looked at Missy again before pushing her lips against Jett's. She opened one eye and saw that Missy's were as big as saucers.20So we re Jett's. Jeanette let go the same time as Missy did. There was a moment of awkwardness between Jeanette and Jett when they let go.

"Uhhh…" Jett said at a lose for words.

"Ummm…I'm sorry Jett. I'm just really happy that we decided to go together."

"That's okay, I'm happy too." He rapped his arm around her and she managed to smile. 'Oh Simon…' she thought.

"Hey," Missy said catching the two off guard.

"Oh hi, Missy. Hey Simon." Jeanette mumbled.

"Hi, we were just coming to get you, me Brittany and Eleanor are going to have some girl time in the girls room. You coming?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh sure." Jeanette said. She walked with Missy in the hallways to the bathroom not taking her eyes off her.

"Jett, boys meeting in boy's room too. You coming?" Simon asked while walking off.

"Yeah sure…" Jett answered following Simon.

While Missy was walking with Jeanette at her side to the bathroom, Jeanette was watching her every move. It was weird how the halls were so dark and all the classrooms were dark and empty. Jeanette had never been in the school so late at night. She made sure to watch her step wile going up the stairs. When they made it to the girls room Jeanette saw Brittany sitting on top of the sinks with Eleanor next to her. Dana was leaning against the wall on the opposite side. Dana was wearing a strapless blue and black silk dress. Her short hair was curled tightly and she was decked out in pearls.

"About time you guys got here! What took you so long?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry but we had to take the long way so no one would see us." Missy explained. "Now that were here…Dana?" Missy looked at Dana as Dana nodded. She walked over to the door and leaned on it.

"Just so if teachers want to get in we won't get in trouble because they'll think that it's locked. We could get detention if they catch us up here." Missy explained to Jeanette.

"Why did we have to go though al l this trouble? Why couldn't we just go to the one that everyone else uses?"

Dana scoffed. "Because it sooo crowded in there. Plus they are always easdropping on people. Now we have the entire bathroom to our selves."

"Oh."

"Alright, time to dish on prom. Who's first? Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked up from her thoughts.

"Nothing much happened all I did was wait in line for a picture with Jett." She explained.

"Oh really…because that not what you smeared lip stick says." Brittany giggled.

Jeanette blushed and looked down and giggled. "Okay, okay, I may have kissed…kissed…Jett but it was nothing."

Missy mumbled something nasty under her breath but Jeanette didn't hear her.

"So what did=2 0you do Ellie?" Jeanette asked. "I'm dying to know."

"Well if you must know Teddy gave me this." She she showed them the necklace that was around her neck. It was a heart gold locket with T+E on the front. She opened it and both Theodore and Eleanor's pictures were in it.

"Awww how cute!" Brittany squealed taking a look.

"How many carrots is that?" Dana asked.

&nbs p;

"15." She gushed.

"Oh my God! That must of cost a fortune." Jeanette exclaimed.

"Yeah…but he said that it was worth every penny." She squealed and tucked it under her dress and smiled. The rest of them were about to share when they all herd someone trying to get into the room. The door knob twisted but luckily Dana grabbed the door knob.

"Oh shoot! I'll go get the janitor…" the teacher said from the other side of the door.

"That was close." Brittany said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before they get back!" Missy mumbled. The other huddled around the door wile she checked if the cost was clear. She looked both ways and saw her Art teacher Mrs. Chang and the janitor walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh no! Hide!" Missy loud whispering. The girls all ran there way to the big stall at the end of the bathroom. Eleanor locked the stall door behind them as they all huddled in.

"Wait keep your feet off the ground!" Jeanette whispered. The five of them20began hanging from the top of the stall making sure that their feet were not visible. They herd Mrs. Chang's boots walking into the bathroom into the stall next to theirs as they all held their breath hopping that she would get out quick.

"Okay quick before she gets out let's make a run for it." Brittany suggested. The others nodded. As they cautiously opened the door to the stall. And looked around they all scurried out of the bathroom and down the hall running as fast as they could. They darted down the stairs and busted into the gym.

They all began panting as they looked at each other. Then they all burst into laughter.

"Wow, that was fun!" Eleanor giggled.

"Oh yeah, and did you hear the farts she was making?" Dana chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like somebody had too much Mexican last night!" Jeanette joked they all began laughing again as all of their dates walked over to them.

"Hey, we were looking everywhere for you guys!" Theodore exclaimed. He walked over to Ellie as she cuddled his waist.

"Where have you been babe?" Jett asked Jeanette. The sound of him calling her babe made her stomach turn in a bad way.

"No where inportent." Missy said answering him. "C'mon sweetie let's make this a night to remember." She grabbed Simon by the arm and led him to the dance floor. Simon turned back at the others to look at Jeanette's sad sweet face. 'Oh Jeanette' he thought.

The rest of the night went pretty well, The four couples danced ate snacks and laughed the night away. Everyone was having a pretty good time for the next few hours. Until Missy said she needed to speak to Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanette," Missy asked as she stopped dancing with Jett and Missy stopped dancing with Simon. Both of the boys looked at the two with curios looks. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Jeanette looked suspicious. 'It is time I started trusting her more…But she's mean to you! But people do change.'

"Sure,' she said. Missy smiled and began walking outside towards the front of the school where the fountain was. On the way out, Jeanette noticed that a lot of the people were missing and the gym seamed half empty.

"Hey, Simon, where do you t hink Missy is taking Jeanette?" Jett asked him.

"I don't know but we should really find out, Simon told him." He and Jett followed closely behind the two girls but made sure they went un noticed. They followed them all the way to the front of the school as the two girls stood next to the fountain in the front of the high school. For some odd reason all the lights in the front of the school were turned off. The boys moved over to the side under the lights that should have been turned off so they were not seen. They sensed the presence of other people behind them, for some reason.

The only light was coming from the fountain, which made the only thing visible Missy and Jeanette.

"So Missy what do you want from me." Jeanette asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted so say that I'm really sorry about everything that happened. And I really think that we could be great friends."

Jeanette smiled. "Thanks, I would like that."

"So would I!" Missy beamed. "Friends?" She held out her hand to shake. Jeanette took it as Missy's warm smile turned sour. She put her hand on Jeanette's waist and with all her might she force Jeanette into the could fountain w ater! She struggled to stand up in the water as all her make up was streaming=2 0off her face. Her hair was wet and dripping water all over her destroyed dress. She was a mess.

Missy watched satisfied next the fountain as she watched Jeanette struggle to get out. Finally Jeanette was able to crawl out as she laded on the ground making a thud. She laid there for a minute crying as a sopping wet mess on the ground.

Missy laughed. "Now Guys!" She shouted over her shoulder. Jeanette looked up and saw all the lights turn on and about half the people from prom were standing their laughing at the mess that laid before them.

"Jeanette!" Simon shouted running to her side. He grabbed her arm and tried to help her up but she moved away.

"Like you care!" She stood up and manage to run home.

Simon stood there watching Jeanette tear down the streets running home. Running from the laughter, running from the monster she had become, running from herself.

"Okay everybody, shows over!" Missy shouted raising her arms.

Jett went along inside with everyone else which left Missy and Simon standing alone in front of the fountain. 'he doesn't even care' Simon thought.

"So," Missy said, looking up at him.

"So?! You just ruined Jeanette's life and all you can say is so?! I can't believe you, Missy." Simon yelled.

"Babe, you told me to be friends with her or have nothing to do with her." So now I'll have absolutely nothing to do with her. Why do you care anyways?!" she yelled looking up at him.

Simon hesitated before screaming in her face. "Because I love her!" Missy stood still her mouth open her, eyes shiny. "I always have, and always will. So you can manipulate me and ruin other people's lives all you want but…Jeanette's place in my heart will always be bigger than yours." He said firmly.

Missy's eyes poured over as a single tear dropped from her left eye. Her look of sadness was replaced with her pursing her lips and narrowing her eyebrows. With that she slapped Simon across the face as hard as she possibly could. She left a red mark on the said of his face. She looked him dead in the eye.

She than ran back into the building where she slammed the door. Simon rubbed his face than smiled before running down the streets looking for Jeanette.

Meanwhile…

Jeanette was now walking down the street shivering. The dark streets were quiet and she herd foot steps coming toward her. She turned around to find Simon running her way calling her name. She turned around never so happy to see him in her life. She ran as fast as she could in her heels into his arms. When she reached him she rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Oh Simon I missed you so much!"

"I know, and I'm sorry I believed a jerk like Jett over you, and Missy." He put her down as she hugged him tightly. And cried into his tux.

She looked up at him and saw the red mark on his cheek. "Oh my gosh what happened?" she asked placing her hand on it. She stroked it gently.

"Missy slapped me." He mumbled. He flinched when her hand touched it.

"C'mon let's go to my house to put some ice on it." She offered. He smiled at her than bent over.

"Hop on, you look tired." he told her. She smiled and jumped on his back. As he carried her home she rested her head on his shoulder. In about 5 minutes they were home. She jumped down and opened the lock. She opened the door expecting Mrs. Miller to be home but the house was empty and had a cold feeling.

She turned on the lights and looked around. They were all alone.

She turned to face Simon and saw that the mark on his cheek looked even worse. "Ouch, let me get you some ice!" she ran into the kitchen and got him an ice pack. She pressed it on his cheek and kissed his other. "You make yourself at home, sweetie. I'm going to shower off the fountain smell."

He smiled and turned on the television. Jeanette went upstairs and stripped off her cloths and jumped into the shower as she rinsed out her hair. She jumped out and squeezed her hair out. It had actually began growing back already but there was still a lot missing. Her highlights were still there also. Blonde and bold. But the make-up was all gone and she had slipped her glasses on. She looked in the mirror. She was beautiful without all of that make-up trash. She smiled. She tied her hair up in a sloppy bun and dried the rest of her body off.

She walked into her room and saw that her original prom dress was lying on her bed. She couldn't resist. Jeanette slipped it on and looked into the mirror. She twirled around and giggled.

"Simon!" she called. He rushed up the stairs and saw her standing on the chipettes balcony. The stars were In the back round and she looked just like one. He rushed up to her and planted a soft warm kiss on her lips. He than held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"But there's no music." She reminded.

"Let's make some." He smiled. **(I strongly suggest listening to the song: Trainwreck by Demi Lovato)**

La-de-da  
Yeah

You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor 'cause he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love

**THE END!!!3**

**I'll be writing again in a few months! (I'm taking a long break cause school starts on **

**Thursday!!!!**

**REVIEW ONE LAST TIME**

**AGAIN SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!**


End file.
